1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to matching games, and more particularly to a matching game employing a radar-like display screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of matching games are known wherein one player creates a particular game strategy, and an opposing player attempts to duplicate or predict the game strategy in a minimum number of operations. A classic example of this type of game is "Battleships" wherein one player positions various ships on a coordinately arranged target field, with the opposing player attempting to "sink" the ships by deducing the coordinate positions which are concealed from the opposing player. In fact, such games have been provided with electrical and electronic devices to make them more interesting, such as those games described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,041 issued Apr. 2, 1968, to F. P. Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,114 issued Sept. 29, 1972, to L. Parks, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,708 issued Nov. 3, 1970, to M. J. Carr.
In games of this type, a matching position is generally found by chance, or through a series of logical moves deduced by suggestions made by the opposing player. This usually requires that the game board of each player is advantageously hiddem from the other's view, with each move being mentally visualized. Heretofore no provision has been made for providing a visual display which indicates the opposing player's strategy or moves.